


these are still considered less than ideal

by larryandstuff



Series: the Tomlinson-Styles': Where Babies are always welcome [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Daddy fic, Future Fic, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg Louis, but I'm done for now, but it's because of my first story, married larry, probably not, really fricken adorable, super cute, that might be it, there's no smut though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryandstuff/pseuds/larryandstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pregnant Louis takes their three kids to go visit their Daddy at his new job as a radio host with Nick Grimshaw. It was seriously meant to go according to plan. It's not like louis planned for him to go into labor like this. </p><p>AKA a really adorable addition to a story about pregnant Louis, except this time it's his 4th pregnancy, not his 3rd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	these are still considered less than ideal

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: So I don't own larry yadda yadda yadda you probably knew that.
> 
> Also I'm trying to post this super fast before I have to leave for school haha, so enjoy!

A soft wail of annoyance is what woke Louis up this morning. He turned his head to face the source of the noise and scowled at the guilty baby monitor. He groaned when he saw that it was only 6:15 in the morning.

Another sharp squeal sounded from the baby monitor confirming that Emma was probably up and bouncing in her cot. “Yeah, yeah, yeah, I’m coming,” he spoke to himself, hoping that maybe by chance the baby would hear him and settle down. No such luck.

He yawned and stretched his arms and legs out wide. His fingers bushed over the cold sheets next to him and he frowned a little bit, still not used to Harry not being here in the morning when he woke up.

See, Harry had went and gotten himself a job. Louis had tried to convince him that it wasn’t necessary. Surely they had enough money to live comfortably for the rest of their lives. Harry however, had insisted that ‘it just seemed like a fun experience’ and ‘Lou, we can’t spend the rest of our lives sitting around and twiddling our thumbs.’

Now every morning, Harry left at 6:00 in the morning so that he could go host the Radio 1 Breakfast Show with the oh so wonderful Nick Grimshaw. So, not only would Harry not be here in the morning, but also he would be with Grimmy. Louis was less than pleased with the whole situation, but he would deal with it because it made Harry happy, and although he would never say it out loud, he thought it was a pretty cool job.

Emma was clearly getting frustrated as another, this time more irritated, cry erupted from the monitor. Releasing a sigh Louis heaved himself out of bed. His hands immediately went to rest on the top and bottom swells of his enormous stomach as he shuffled down the hall to Emma’s room.

*

Less than a year after Emma was born, Louis found out he was pregnant yet again. Although they had planned to have more kids, it being so soon after Emma, this came as quite the surprise. Harry and him had both been ecstatic when they got the news, quickly telling all of their friends and family.

For whatever reason, this pregnancy had been the most public out of his other ones. They had posted a picture of Harry kissing Louis’ tummy on Instagram and the fans had gone absolutely crazy. They had kept the last pregnancies quite private, but for the last eight months they had posted a picture once a week just like the first one they had taken.

Initially, they were excited about having another baby, but after a trip to the doctor’s they got to be excited about having two babies. That’s right, Louis was pregnant with twins, a boy and a girl.

*

Louis entered his daughter’s room and saw her standing up in her cot. Her whole face brightened when he walked in the room. Big green eyes beamed up at him and a dimpled popped out on one side. Her arms flailed upwards and she bounced up and down as she yelled, “Papa!”

“How’s my little darling this fine morning?”

She gurgled a bit and squealed, “Hungry.”

Louis reached down carefully to pick up the 18 month old. Dr. Barnes had told him that he was allowed to carry her around as long as it wasn’t for extended periods of time. It was good that she had gotten a lot better at walking though, seeing as it was a struggle for him to even carry her down the steps lately.

Heck it was hard for him to do it himself these days, seeing as he was almost eight months pregnant. He thought being pregnant with one child was straining, carrying around two was just flat out impossible.

After getting her dressed in a frilly purple dress, he carried her downstairs and set her in the high chair. “Should we listen to Daddy?” He asked her, as he walked over to the radio on the countertop and turned it on.

At the sound of her Daddy’s voice she flung her arms around excitedly and grinned widely showing off her new pearly white teeth. Louis walked passed her, running his hand over her soft blond hair as he went to grab a banana out of the fruit bowl. He peeled it and broke it off into small chunks for Emma, absent-mindedly listening to Harry.

“Good morning London, how are you doing on this fine day?”

Nick chimed in then, “Well Hazza I’m sure they would be doing a whole lot better if they got to see your beautiful face right now.”

Louis scowled and mimicked Nick in a high-pitched voice. It was just a reminder that no, Louis had not seen Harry’s beautiful face this morning, and he would very much have liked to.

No more than ten minutes later Aiden and Maggie made their way down the stairs, sleepy eyed and hair all mussed up. He sat down with them and they all ate a bowl of Coco Puffs, the only noise being the radio in the background and Maggie telling him about her dream where she had met Cinderella and they had gotten makeovers together.

Normally Harry would take Maggie with him into work and then somebody there would drop her off at school. It just made things easier for Louis in the mornings, already having a one and a three year old to deal with, adding the six year old into the mix would make things very difficult.

This week though Maggie was home from school for spring break. “What do you guys want to do today?” He asked them.

“I don’t know,” Maggie said, shrugging her shoulders and lifting her hands up.

He looked over to Aiden, “What about you Bud?” Aiden answered the same as his sister. Literally. He was in a phase where everything Maggie did seemed amusing to him, so he would usually end up doing or saying the same thing as her a lot of the time.

“When does Daddy get home?” Maggie asked.

“Around 10:30 Love,” Louis sighed. Four hours seemed like so far away. He brightened up when he got a brilliant idea. “How would you guys like to go visit Daddy at work?”

Maggie and Aiden immediately brightened up and got extremely excited. Emma took notice of the commotion and began laughing and clapping her hands. “Alright, alright,” Louis laughed, calming the kids down. “We’ll have to hurry though so we can get there on time. How about you guys make some pictures for Daddy’s office while I go get ready.”

Maggie went to grab their container of crayons and markers as Louis hobbled up the steps. Harry would probably be less than pleased that Louis was going through the struggle of taking his kids on a day trip to London in his condition. But Harry would just have to deal because Louis wanted to see his husband and their kids wanted to see their Daddy. Also, Louis may have wanted to rub his cute little family and enormous pregnant belly in Nick Grimshaw’s face, but nobody really had to know that.

He showered quickly and got dressed even faster. It had been a while since Louis had had an adventure. And the fact that a trip to the heart of London now counted as an adventure just showed how much he really needed it. He was ready in a matter of 20 minutes.

He called Aiden upstairs to get ready so that Maggie could stay in the kitchen with Emma. Aiden got dressed quickly, clearly in a rush to visit his Daddy. They then walked downstairs together, holding hands. Aiden claimed he was helping Louis down the stairs because Louis couldn’t do it himself. He couldn’t decide if he felt angry or endeared at that fact that Harry had talked to their kids about helping Louis out.

Once downstairs he sent Maggie up to go get ready. She could do it herself now because she was a big girl, or so she demanded. Louis gathered some snacks and stuff in a bag and got the stroller out of the closet.

Louis was getting lightweight coats on Aiden and Emma as Maggie came bounding down the steps. She had managed to make herself look presentable for the most part, but Louis had to fix her braid, which in reality hadn’t looked much like a braid at all, but more of a ponytail in twists.

Once everything was settled in the car Louis turned on the radio, the Breakfast Show of course, and they were off. It was a short drive to the New Broadcasting House and once they arrived Louis found a spot in the parking garage close to the lifts.

After lugging everything out of the car, he started to get everything organized. The diaper bag went in the little tray beneath the stroller, Emma and a few of her toys went in the stroller, Aiden grabbed Maggie’s hand, and Maggie grabbed Louis’ hand, and with that they were all set.

While they were standing in the lift Maggie started digging through the diaper bag so that she could get out their pictures for Harry. Louis had taken the lift straight up to the 5th floor where the studios were. “Alright guys, when we get up there you have to be very quiet ok?”

They nodded and Aiden put his fingers to his lips and made a shushing noise at Emma who was babbling to herself. They walked out of the lift and up to the front desk. “Hi, what studio are Harry and Nick in this morning?” Louis asked sweetly.

Of course the Lady recognized Louis immediately and had no problem telling him that the Breakfast Show always took place in studio 8. Louis thanked her just as Aiden chirped, “We’re going to visit Daddy.” He quickly clasped his hands over his mouth realizing he had broken the rule.

Louis laughed, “It’s ok Bud, you can talk. Just don’t go crazy.”

“Ok,” he whispered.

“We drew pictures,” Maggie chimed in, holding her picture of the family up.

“Oh well in that case you better hurry up,” the woman smiled.

Aiden turned around and yelled “bye,” to the lady while waving as they walked down the hallway. He quickly put his free hand over his mouth again and looked up at his Papa. “Oops, I yelled,” he whispered. Louis just chuckled and rolled his eyes.

They approached a door that had a lit ‘On Air’ sign above it. He looked down at his kids and animatedly put his finger to his lips reminding them to be quiet. He opened the door and pushed the stroller through. Harry’s back was to the door and he was laughing at something Nick was saying, just as a song was ending.

Apparently Emma had failed to pick up on the reminders to be quiet, you know being a baby and all, because as soon as she heard her Daddy’s laugh she reached her arms out and called “Dada!”

Harry’s head whipped around so fast Louis was surprised it didn’t twist right off of his shoulders. His face broke into a wide grin as he saw his gorgeous husband standing there with his beautiful children. “Well it looks like the whole Tomlinson-Styles clan just waltzed in,” Nick spoke into the microphone.

Harry quickly sprung up from his seat and went over to Louis. He pecked him on the lips and whispered, “Good morning.” Louis smiled and whispered the same back. Harry knelt down to give his kids a hug, placing a quick kiss on Louis’ tummy on the way down. “What are you guys doing here?” He asked.

They looked up at Louis who fondly rolled his eyes, “You guys can talk now.”

They both started talking quickly explaining how they made him pictures and they wanted to visit him. He gladly collected his pictures admiring Maggie’s neatly drawn picture of their family, Aiden’s messier rendition of the same picture, and Emma’s mass of scribbles.

As Harry praised them for their exquisite gifts a lady came up and knelt down next to them. “You know, we don’t have a guest star today, if you guys were up for it we could interview you.” She said to the kids, but it was aimed at Louis and Harry to make sure that this was ok.

“Would you like that?” Harry asked them. They nodded furiously and put big smiles on their faces. They were led to two swivel chairs by the desk with the microphones.

Louis grabbed his lower back and rested one hand on his tummy. He was starting to feel a little dizzy from standing for so long. Harry quickly noticed, “Come on Babe, you need to sit down.”

Harry scooped Emma out of the stroller and used his other hand to grab Louis’. He led them over to the other two chairs that had been placed by Nick and their kids. Louis collapsed into a chair and rested the hand that was joined with Harry’s on his stomach. Emma sat in Harry’s lap playing with his long fingers.

Nick started off the impromptu interview by saying, “So Louis how are you doing this fine morning? You look huge, it must be uncomfortable.”

Louis sent him a tight smile before saying, “Actually Nick, I love being pregnant with Harry’s babies. Any contribution to our growing family is very exciting for us. Plus, Harry here takes great care of me. Don’t you Love?”

Harry, oblivious to the tension (or just choosing to ignore it) said, “Of course I do Babe,” and he leaned over to kiss Louis on the cheek. Louis shot a smug look over to Nick who scowled and moved on to asking the kids questions.

“So little Styles children, what is it like living with your Papa and Daddy?”

Maggie stated that her Papa and Daddy were quite fun, but Aiden almost fell out of his seat as he bounced up and down declaring, “Um, sometimes, a lot of the time Daddy will make brownies.”

“Oh, but Papa doesn’t help?” Nick asked.

Maggie spoke up, “Well he tries to, but Daddy doesn’t let him because last time Papa tried to help with dinner and he broke the kitchen.”

“Yeah he broked the kitchen,” chimed Aiden.

“It’s broke Darling, not broked,” Louis told him.

“Oh sorry, yeah Papa broke the kitchen,” Aiden corrected.

“Well little Marge, what exactly is it that Pa-“ Nick was quickly interrupted by Maggie.

She glared knives into him as she spoke clearly, “My name, is Maggie. M-A-G-G-I-E. Please say it correctly or don’t say it at all.” And with that she turned her face away from him.

Louis had one hand over his mouth as he started to laugh. Nick looked taken aback, but he quickly recovered as he said, “Wow Lou, looks like she inherited your sass.”

Louis took any great opportunity for humor when it presented itself, so he said, “My name is Louis, L-O-U-I-S. Please say it correctly or don’t say it all.”

Nick just gaped at him. Harry quickly dove in to save the moment as he said, “Come on Lou, how about you and me go put these pictures in my office, while Nick here talks to the kids.” He didn’t even wait for an answer as he stood up and placed Emma on to Nick’s lap. He grabbed Louis’ hand and pulled him out of the office.

Once in the hall Louis doubled over in laughter. Harry tried hard to fight a smile as he said, “Lou Babe, I don’t see why it’s so hard for you to be nice.”

“Harold, that man is an insufferable twat,” Louis declared.

Harry just shook his head and chuckled, “Yeah, yeah, yeah.” He led them to the lifts and pressed the button for the eighth floor. All of the lifts played radio 1 out loud, so the proud parents got to listen in to their kids’ interview.

Right now it seemed that Nick had their kids in a rather large debate about who was the favorite in the family. Both were providing evidence such as Maggie’s ‘Well Papa plays football with me,’ and Aiden’s ‘yeah but Daddy tucks me in the longest at night time.’

The argument came to a close when Maggie said, “Well to be totally honest, I think Papa is Daddy’s favoritest.”

Louis snorted, “You got that right.”

Harry pulled him closer as the doors slid open, “Hey! I love you all equally. You just get a special kind of love that’s all.”

Harry walked them to his office, which Louis had seen once or twice before. Harry tacked up the three new pictures next to the handful that were already there. Louis picked up the newest picture that was framed on Harry’s desk. It was of their whole family in the past couple months and they all had a hand on Louis’ pregnant belly. Harry looked over his shoulder and kissed his neck, “It’s my favorite,” he mumbled, rubbing his hand over Louis’ baby bump. “You know you didn’t have to come here today. It couldn’t have been easy getting them ready, and I’m sure you’re not feeling comfortable.”

Louis turned around in his arms and kissed him. “Yeah, but I wanted to come.”

“Well it was a great surprise,” Harry whispered as he swayed them back and forth.

Louis looked around the room, “Can you imagine all the things we can do in here when I’m not knocked up?” Louis and Harry hadn’t had sex in months, the last thing they wanted was a repeat of the last time Louis went into labor.

“Oh yeah,” Harry whispered leaning in. “I’ve always wanted to fuck you over a big desk,” he whispered as he nipped at his ear.

Louis sighed, but pushed him back nonetheless. “Stop, stop,” he said putting his hands up. “If you don’t shut up we’ll never be able to stop and then we’ll have a problem.”

Harry threw back his head and laughed. “Ok, ok, we should probably get going,” he said grabbing Louis’ hand. The got to the lobby of lifts and Louis pressed the down button repeatedly.

When the lift didn’t show up for a couple of minutes he suggested that they take the stairs. Harry scoffed, “Louis you are like eight months pregnant, you are not walking down three flights of stairs.”

“Aww come on Haz, it’s not that bad.”

“No, we’re waiting for the lift and that’s final,” Harry said putting his foot down. Louis stood there pouting as he waited for the lift. It finally arrived and they stepped inside as the doors slid closed.

Some song by Ke$ha was playing as the lift descended. All of a sudden it came to a sudden halt. “Haz?” Louis said looking back at Harry as if he had some sort of answer. Harry looked at him with wide worried eyes. He quickly started pressing random buttons on the lift hoping to get some sort of response.

Harry quickly picked up the little phone that is kept underneath all of the buttons. “Hello?” the person on the other line asked.

“Hey Steve it’s Harry (leave it to Harry to be friends with the random security guy on the phone) It seems the lift has stopped working.”

“Oh yeah you’re right. Well it doesn’t seem to be an electrical problem, so it’s got to be something with the cables. I’ll see how fast we can get you moving. Absolute worst case scenario we call the fire department and get you out of there in an hour or so. Sound good?”

Harry let out a sigh. No that did not sound good. “Yeah that sounds good,” He bit out. He turned around to face Louis, “Worst case scenario is an hour or so.”

Louis took in Harry’s glassy eyes and immediately opened his arms. “Oh Babe come here,” he whispered. After one too many bad encounters with masses of fans Harry had developed a case of claustrophobia, and being stuck in a lift seemed like maybe his personal hell.

He ran his hands through Harry’s curls and whispered sweet things into his hair. He slowly and carefully maneuvered them to the ground so that he wouldn’t have to stand on his already aching ankles.

It seemed as if Steve had alerted the Breakfast Show crew of their situation because minutes later Nick’s voice rung out through the speakers. “So it seems as if your Papa and Daddy have taken a trip in the lift so we’re going to get to have even more fun together,” He said to their kids, “If you could say one thing about your Daddy or Papa with out them ever finding out, what would it be?”

Maggie and Aiden made noises as if they were thinking very hard. Maggie was the first to speak, “I think Papa needs to wear better socks because his feet smell really bad, I don’t see how Daddy could every touch them. But don’t tell him that because I think it would hurt his feelings.”

Harry and Louis both chuckled at this. “Your feet do smell,” Harry whispered into the crook of Louis’ neck.

Aiden was next as he said to Nick, “Pinky promise you won’t tell?”

“Pinky promise,” Nick responded.

“Last week I was the one who colored on the wall with purple marker, but I blamed it on Emma.”

Harry and Louis burst out laughing. Of course they had known about it being Aiden, they had watched him color on her and then place the marker by her to frame her. It had been quite hysterical.

Louis and Harry were both glad for their kids’ comments because they were a great distraction from their present situation. “Anything else?” Nick asked.

“Oh yeah, Daddy says we’re not allowed to tell Papa, but we’re going to get a puppy soon,” Maggie said excitedly.

“Harry!” Louis gasped dramatically slapping his husband’s arm.

Harry groaned and put his head in his hands. “It was supposed to be a surprise?”

“Nuh uh, you’re not getting out of this one that easily,” Louis stated

Harry was about to try and weasel his way out when Louis gasped and clutched Harry’s arm in a vice grip.

Harry was well acquainted with this type of gasp by now. “Oh god please no,” he muttered his eyes getting wide.

Louis started to freak out, “Harry, Harry! Hazza,” he yelled getting more frantic with every call of his name. “Oh my god Harry We’re stuck in a lift and I just went into labor.” He started to run his hands through his hair. He continued rambling, “Oh my god I’m going to have to pop out our kids on this grungy lift floor.” He suddenly looked very serious as he stared into the eyes of a blank Harry, “Harry this is the real thing, you are going to have to deliver our babies.”

Harry snapped out of it then, “Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who said anything about delivering babies.” Harry jumped up and started pacing in the closed area. He looked like a crazed man as he stared down at Louis who was groaning on the floor. “Lou you’ve only ever had C-Sections. Can you even have a natural birth?” He questioned.

Louis yelped, “I don’t know Haz! I mean somehow something got up there, so technically something should be able to come out!”

Harry stared at him for all of three seconds before he promptly crumpled to the floor unconscious.

Louis threw his hands in the air, “Oh well this is just fucking great!” He crawled over to the phone and picked it up. Releasing a quick grunt as another contraction hit he spoke, “Hey Steve?”

“Uh Yeah?”

“This is Louis, Harry’s husband. Yeah I just went into labor, so if we could put an ASAP on the fire department getting here that would be absolutely great. Oh and also, if anyone’s wondering, Harry’s passed out on the floor.”

“Uhhhhh… um yeah ok. Uh yeah, we’ll get you out as soon as possible, just breathe you know?” Steve said, clearly quite flustered.

Louis chocked back a dry sob as another wave of pain hit, “Thanks for the advice Steve.”

Louis sat back against the wall and groaned. He kicked his foot out so it nudged Harry in the ribs. In the background he could faintly hear Nick telling the world that ‘the famous Louis Tomlinson has actually gone into labor in a lift’ and ‘Louis Tomlinson’s amniotic fluid is sloshing around on the floor, so ladies and gents you should come on over and get some because I’m sure it could sell for at least 80 quid a pop."

Louis laughed wetly. Fuck Nick Grimshaw. Nick was such a dumb prick that he didn’t know shit about male pregnancies. Louis looked up at the speaker and yelled, “You dumb ass. I’m a male, which for your information means that my waster isn’t going to break, I’m just going to get really intense painful waves of contractions. So you shut your mouth you mother fucking tosser.” Louis smiled smugly hoping that by chance Nick had magically heard him through the speaker.

Louis heaved himself up and knelt over Harry. “Harry Babe, please wake up.” He shook Harry’s shoulders, “Harry I really need you to wake up.” He waited a second before slapping Harry right across the face in a bust of anger. How dare Harry pass out at a time like this?

Yet within another second he had another burst of emotion and began to cry. Wet tears slid off of his face and landed on Harry’s stomach as he draped himself over Harry. His shoulders shook. He picked himself up again so that he was hovering over Harry. Putting both of his hands on either side of Harry’s face he whispered lightly, “Please wake up Baby. I’m so scared and I really really need you right now. Haz, please wake up.”

Another sob wracked his body as a twist of pain cursed through him. He didn’t know how much longer he could wait, and he didn’t even want to think about the worst-case scenario.

The phone rang and he picked it up, “Hello?” he whimpered.

“Louis,” Steve spoke, “The fire department is almost here along with an ambulance to take you straight to the hospital. Hopefully we should have you out in no more than 20 minutes. The hospital has been called and they are prepping a room right now. Also, Gemma is coming to pick up the kids.”

Louis let out a sigh of relief seeing that things were beginning to get under control. “Ok, thanks a lot Steve.”

“No problem Louis, hang in there.”

Louis hung up the phone and turned back to face his husband. With newfound confidence he wiped the tears from his eyes and moved to sit next to Harry. He picked Harry’s head up and placed it in his lap. He started stroking Harry’s hair as he spoke calming things hoping it would rouse Harry.

His mind traveled as he tried to stop thinking about the pain and about his unconscious husband. He briefly wondered if giving Harry a blowjob would wake him up quicker, but a fresh wave of pain had him gritting his teeth and forgetting the idea. That’s what he got for letting his mind wonder he thought.

He almost didn’t register when Harry’s head started to turn in his hands, “Lou?” Harry croaked out.

Louis’ eyes widened and he snapped just a tiny bit, “God Damn it Harry. Don’t you ever do something like that to me again. I have been absolutely terrified for my life here. You absolute twat I cannot believe you passed out on me."

Harry quickly sat up as best he could, turning and wrapping Louis in a hug. “Boo I’m so sorry. Everything got to be just too much for a second, and then I thought I was going to have to actually deliver our babies.” His voice and raised a few octaves on the last part. “Wait,” he realized, “I don’t actually have to deliver them right? I mean help is coming?”

Louis nodded his head, “Yeah, any minute.”

“Ok, I am really sorry though. I never want you to go through something like this alone, ever.” He pressed kisses all over Louis’ face and lowered his hands down to Louis’ belly. “How are you doing?”

Louis grunted, “I’ve been better.” Suddenly Louis’ eyes widened. “Hazza, we don’t have names picked out, I thought we would have another month,” Louis declared, clearly distraught.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Harry soothed, trying to calm him down, “We can talk about it now while we wait Ok? What did you have in mind?”

Louis curled up and clutched Harry’s hand as he wrapped himself in Harry’s arms. “Well I quite liked Kyle, or maybe Michael for the boy, and possibly Lilly or Catherine for the girl.”

Harry pondered it for a second, “Well what about Catherine Anne and Conner Michael?”

“I love them,” Louis smiled.

Just then the doors pried open and a strong looking man poked his head through the opening, “You boys ready to have your babies?"

“You bet we are,” Harry said as he stood up. He helped Louis up and through the opening.

Once he got out he saw Louis being lifted into a wheel chair. They were put in another lift. Seeing that they both looked skeptical as they stepped inside, the fire fighter said, “Don’t worry, this one is working perfectly. It was just the lift you were in that seemed to have a problem. It just happened to have a pretty nasty jam.”

The trip to the ambulance was relatively uneventful and silent. Once they got out of the lift their phones got reception again, and they received multiple messages from their family and the boys, also one from Gemma explaining that she would be there relatively soon to pick up their kids.

Once Louis was placed in the ambulance on a stretcher they were rushed off. They administered the numbing drug to Louis so that he could go immediately into surgery once he got out of the ambulance.

Everything seemed to rush for Louis from there. He remembers being carried out of the ambulance and wheeled into a room. He remembers being quickly dressed in a gown by Harry. He also remembers seeing Harry hopping down the hall trying to get his scrubs on as Louis was wheeled into surgery. He also vaguely remembers Dr. Barnes saying hello to him and telling him that he had made it just in time.

The first memory he has that is clearly vivid is of Harry placing a little girl on his chest so that he can reach up and grab the little boy that is being handed to him. Harry crouches down next to him and with one hand supporting the baby on his chest and the other around the baby pressed against his own chest he whispers, “They’re so precious Lou.”

Louis can’t help but let a few tears run down his cheeks as he lifts a hand to run it over the soft baby hair lying on top of him. “So beautiful,” he murmurs.

 

Just like all other child births the babies are taken from them to do a couple routine tests and then they’re brought back to their room.

Harry and Louis lay on the bed together, each with a baby in their arms. They’re gazing down at the small tiny faces in an utterly peaceful moment when Harry speaks for the first time, “Hey I have an idea.”

Louis humms in contentment, “And what’s that Love?”

“Well I figured that when we have a new baby, we guess what they’re going to look like and then it’s always the complete opposite. I think we should each predict it and whoever is wrong pays five quid.”

Louis snorts quietly, “You want me to gamble on our children’s’ looks?” Harry nodded enthusiastically. “Ok then. Well I'm just going to guess what one of them will look like. I’m going to go with straight brown hair, dimples and blue eyes. Oh and probably tall and lanky with really tan skin.”

Harry rolled his eyes, “God Lou, it’s going to be the total opposite. Except for the blue eyes. I agree with the blue eyes.”

“But we’ll love you guys no matter what you look like,” Louis whispered as he nuzzled his nose in Catherine’s face. (10 years later they will both have lost the bet seeing as it’s a total mix of what they had both predicted. Except for one thing, they both have green eyes.)

They fall asleep that night with cute little babies sleeping in a cot beside them.

The next morning Gemma brings the kids in to visit. They are carrying stacks of pictures. Some of Louis in the hospital with the babies, some of just Louis and Harry holding hands, but the best by far is the collection of pictures that look just like the ones drawn for harry yesterday. Only this time there are two knew babies added, one in blue and one in pink. And if these pictures also have a little dog, then Louis’ not going to say anything.

Just like last time, Maggie and Aiden sit in a rocking chair side by side as a baby is placed each in their awaiting arms. This time though there is also a toddler standing next to the rocking chair swatting the hands that Catherine and Conner are flailing in the air.

Louis thinks that maybe he wouldn’t mind if things stayed the way they were for a while. He likes the thought have having five kids… and a dog. This seems like the perfect number, the perfect family. This seems perfect.

That is until Harry pulls him closer and whispers in his ear, “Let’s have another one.” Because suddenly five children and a dog doesn’t seem like quite enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. 
> 
> Third part? anybody? anybody?...Bueller?  
> ahhh I don't know, what do you think?


End file.
